


when the sun goes down

by thisissirius



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Reunions, low self worth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius
Summary: Robert’s been through so much in the last few months, a rollercoaster ride of emotion, but he’s here, finally, where he should have been all those months ago.





	when the sun goes down

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back :P

It’s terrifying.

Robert’s been through so much in the last few months, a rollercoaster ride of emotion, but he’s  _here_ , finally, where he should have been all those months ago. 

He could pretend they’re back there, Aaron fresh from prison, the two of them - and Liv - ready to start their life together. That does a disservice to so many people; Aaron, who’s been hurt by Robert more times than he count. Liv, someone he didn’t realise he could miss so much. Seb, who didn’t ask for  _any_  of this. Himself. Doesn’t he deserve this moment after everything?

Mistakes happen. Wonderful things come from terrible circumstances, but Robert doesn’t think he’d be the person he’s actually starting to like if not for those very same mistakes and circumstances. 

He’s here, outside the Mill, fingers curled around Aaron’s. 

Almost afraid he’s going to wake up in his sister’s spare room, Robert dares for a moment to close his eyes. He breathes out slowly, feels Aaron’s hand squeeze his. 

“It’s real, Rob.”

Robert opens his eyes, knows they’re wet, even as he sees the look reflected back in Aaron’s face. “I love ya.”

It never gets old, the way Aaron’s face softens. The words never get old either, falling off his tongue so easily, so naturally. He does love Aaron, so much more than he ever thought he’d ever be able to love  _anyone_. 

“Come on, then,” Aaron prompts, gesturing at the door. He’s holding out the key infront of him. An offering, a gesture. Whatever it is, Robert doesn’t know if he can stand to do it. 

“You do it,” Robert breathes, but he doesn’t want to let go of Aaron’s hand. 

Aaron snorts, but doesn’t make a move to do so either, sliding the key into the lock and pushing open the door. The hall is dark, but it’s no less inviting for it. 

Their home, Robert thinks with a pang. The home they were building together, he put so much work into it, into  _them_ , and now it feels like -

- _it can feel like that again_ , he tells himself sternly. 

He let Aaron be. He let Aaron move on. He looks up, sees Aaron looking at him with so much understanding and love and he can’t stand it, has to tear his eyes away, back to the house. He’s tried so hard to give Aaron space to get over him. Despite everything, here Aaron is, offering another chance, offering everything Robert has been so desperate for. 

Robert tugs Aaron along behind him as he enters the house. He’s been here so many times, but it’s never felt like this before, like it should have then. It’s never been the start of something, the start of forever. 

“Hey,” Aaron says, stopping Robert just before the stairs. 

Robert turns, whole body shaking with emotion. He’s so fucking grateful for this, can’t believe he gets this. “I’m gonna-”

“Shut up,” Aaron says, tugging Robert back in for a kiss. 

Robert can’t stop crying, it’s so fucking ridiculous, but he lets Aaron’s hands slide up into his hair, lets himself be consumed by Aaron in the hallway of his house - of the house Robert hopes they can make theirs, maybe, if he’s lucky. 

He’s been so lucky that he hardly dares hope for more. 

Pulling away, Aaron rubs his thumb over Robert’s cheekbone. “Alright?”

“No,” Robert says, a breathy laugh escaping him. He smiles, so wide he thinks his face’ll break, but he can’t stop. “You promise this is real?”

It sounds stupid, but Aaron just gives him that look again; love, fondness, exasperation and  _want_  all rolled into one. “Yeah, Rob.”

“Show me how real?” Robert grins, not subtle, but he laughs as Aaron shoves him around, snorting. 

“If that’s your chat up line, no.”

Robert lets out a slow breath, catches Aaron’s hand and tugs him back. “Let me show ya,” he starts, kissing Aaron’s jaw. “How much,” he noses at Aaron’s cheek, pecks Aaron’s lips. “I’ll never stop wanting ya,” he deepens the kiss, tongue sliding into Aaron’s mouth like it has a hundred times before. This time feels like the first, like Robert’s tasting Aaron for the first time.

Aaron melts into the touch, fingers bunching up Robert’s jacket as he kisses back, hot and pliant. There’s a glint to his eye as he makes a face. “Not sure you’re up to it, mate.”

_Not your mate_ , is on the top of his tongue because it’s  _true_ , isn’t it? They’re not mates anymore because Robert gets to have this, gets to take this, and he does. “I’m up to it,” Robert says, a promise in every word.

“Yeah?” Aaron asks, but it’s not a demand, not a hint of doubt in his words. 

“Yeah.” Robert presses their foreheads together, the want bubbling under the surface, but not enough to tear him away from this moment.

Aaron, who’s always had so much faith in him, who surprises him time and again, just kisses the corner of his mouth. “I trust you.”

Robert doesn’t think anything could ever overshadow the look Aaron gives him then, doesn’t think he’ll ever forget this night, the way Aaron’s touching him, wants him,  _loves_  him. 

This moment, Robert thinks, is worth everything they’ve been through.


End file.
